Photos Volées!
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Quand Draco se sent attiré de façon irrésistible par un certain Potter, il est près a tout...même a jouer les paparazzi pour arriver à ses fins!


Photos Volées.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été au top dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ! C'était le plus élégant, le plus sarcastique, le plus pervers, le plus blond, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent et le meilleur amant. Toutes les Serpentardes « passables » pouvaient l'attester ! Il le savait, il était parfait, en tout cas aussi parfait qu'un Serpentard fils de Mangemort pouvait l'être !

En sachant qu'il se savait le blond le plus convoité de Poudlard, il jouait de sa popularité pour tout…Il ralliait des naïves a ses causes, en baisait d'autre…Il s'occupait, comme un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait s'occuper pour tuer l'ennuie…Cependant une chose le dérangeait plus que tout au monde…Une érection…Pas n'importe la quelle d'érection…Une érection involontaire, maligne…Qui vous surprend sans qu'on l'ait désirée !

Mais cette « Salope » d'érection n'apparaissait pas n'importe quand, seulement quand cet abrutit de Potter apparaissait…Il le voyait, il bandait ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Il bandait deux fois plus quand le Gryff' secouait sa tignasse sombre, ou bien quand il suçotait le bout d'une plume en coup, ou bien pire encore, quand il enfourchait son « putain » de balais !

Une fois durant un match de Quidditch l'opposant à ce bigleux, Draco fut prit d'une érection si puissante, qu'il dut pour la faire passer se frotter au manche de son balais…De se souvenir cru il n'en gardait que l'image du cul de Potter sur son balais !

Quand ses érections le saisissait, il se sentait toujours obligé de les assouvir…Néanmoins il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait en voyant : POTTER !

Il se savait bis…Il avait déjà pété des culs et non des moindres et même si cela ne se savait pas…Il en gardait une certaine fierté…Capable de faire jouir un homme, comme une femme, il se sentait alors irrésistible. Il avait déjà était possédé après un cours, sur son établi de potion par le professeur…Il avait aimé…Son parrain si profondément soudé à lui en ce lieu, cela lui avait tellement plus que le lendemain il était revenu quémander la même chose…Rogue sans montrer plus de désire que cela se mit à la tâche et Draco jouit de nouveau dans la salle des potions !

Il avait aussi déniaisé certains de ses camarades, qui désormais regardaient où ils posaient leur cul…En effet, le blond était loin d'être un tendre quand il se mettait « à l'œuvre » ! Cependant son plus beau trophée restait son père…Sur ce point-ci Draco en était très fier ! Il avait réussit à faire en sorte que son père le baise durant l'été passé…Bien sûr ce n'était qu'advenu qu'une seule fois, pourtant…Ce fut sa « baise » favorite ! Il avait prit son pied comme jamais et espérait que cela se reproduirait durant les vacances de Noël, bien que son père lui ait clairement stipulé que plus jamais il ne mettrait son sexe dans l'anus de son fils… »Il n'y a que les sangs de bourbes qui ne changent pas d'avis… » Se répétait Draco sûr qu'une fois au Manoir Malfoy il réussirait à re-mettre son père dans son lit et dans son cul !

Bref le cul de Potter l'excitait ? Bien…Il avait eut du mal à la reconnaître…Excité par ce gros con de brun ? Soit…S'il m'excite c'est que sans doute c'est passager…Ca passera…Ca ne passa pas…

Bien alors pour que cela cesse totalement, il allait donc falloir au plus sexy de tous les blonds de se faire le cul (sûrement sous exploité) de Potter !

_Son cul t'excites Draco ? Excellent ! Tu vas donc te le faire !_

Voilà le genre de pensées qui l'animait…Il savait qu'il devait le sodomiser…La technique était facile à envisager…Maintenant il lui fallait trouver le bon moment pour le pousser à cet extrême…

Eh oui ne se tape pas Potter qui veut ! Ce connard avait la bêtise d'avoir une petite amie avec qui il échangeait des baisers langoureux caché derrière la serre numéro sept…Oui Draco savait ces détails, il savait aussi les heures où ils se retrouvaient…Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Potter par cœur…Il le suivait…

Pour mieux attraper une proie, il faut avant tout bien la connaître…N'importe quel chasseur savait cela…Potter était une proie alléchante et bandante…Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il bandait pour ce rejeton balafré, mais il bandait, alors…

Un soir il su quand attaquer la chose…Il allait faire chanter cet idiot de Potter ! En plus de se le faire, il allait exercer un pouvoir mental sur lui ! Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir sur quelqu'un d'autre…Il aimait dominer, même dans le sexe…Il se laissait aussi parfois posséder, mais seulement par des aînés…

Donc il allait faire chanter Potter…Sûr quoi ? Sur le faite que ce connard, doublé d'un trou du cul (_Quel à propos ! _pensa Draco !), trompait sa Ginny adoré…Il la trompait depuis deux semaine avec une chienne que Draco avait baisé, il y avait de cela deux ans…Cho Chang…Potter avait toujours eut un penchant pour cette brunette…Seulement la belle était trop occupé à se faire des orgies partie avec ses camarades qu'il ne voyait pas que le Survivant (_Mon cul oui !_) lui courrait après ! Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux Potter lui tombait tout chaud tout cuit entre ses cuisses ! Enfin tout cela arrangeait Draco…Car certes Potter trompait Ginny…De là Potter aurait pu quitter Ginny, mais non, car il s'était engagé avec elle : « Fiancés » !

_Quelle bêtise !_ songea Draco en affûtant son plan.

Qui plus est la Ginny était la cadette du meilleur ami de Potter…Autant dire que Potter était baisé…Et si jamais ça se savait, il l'aurait dans le cul ! (_Vraiment que d'à propos !_ s'enthousiasma Draco !)

Il trouvait son plan génial et pour mettre une touche finale ç cela il prit des preuves irréfutables pour Potter, au cas où il tente de se défiler !

_Pas question qu'il résiste ! Il Doit céder ! Que je puisse l'enfiler !_

C'est donc sur ces bonnes pensées plus que perverses (ce qui rendait heureux Draco !) qu'il vola l'appareil photo de Finigans et photographia Potter galochant nonchalamment Cho derrière la statue borgne !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à coincer Potter quelque part et il pourra le prendre…Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Potter gémira et suppliera ? Cela le fera deux fois plus jouir !

Le plan de Draco lui semblait infaillible…C'est pourquoi le vendredi soir, deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël (Draco dans un même temps réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour re-mettre son père dans son lit !), le blond le plus excité de l'école de Magie passa à l'action ! Il suivit Potter dans les couloirs du septième étages, armé de ses photos compromettantes et de sa baguette.

_On ne sait jamais comment cela peut se dérouler…Au pire je le soumettrais à l'imperium ! _songea Draco en suivant pas à pas sa proie qui longeait les pierres sombres du château.

Lorsque le brun tourna à un angle du couloir Draco savait comment l'entraîner dans une salle déserte. Dés que Potter disparu à l'angle, Draco lui sauta dessus et le poussa vers la salle ouverte. Potter trébucha de surprise et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol poussiéreux.

Draco ferma la porte d'un sort et insonorisa la pièce plongée dans le noir. Potter un peu inquiet se releva lentement et essaya de deviner a qui appartenait la silhouette qui l'avait propulsée ici.

Mon petit Potter…Potty…Potter…Potty…Potter, chantonna d'une voix délicieusement cruelle Draco en s'avançant vers le brun.

Malfoy ? demanda la voix mal assurée de la capture.

En plus de savoir parler tu es presque intelligent…

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit avec plus d'assurance le brun en contractant ses muscles prés à la bagarre.

…Cependant pas assez intelligent pour éviter les emmerdes, continua arrogant Draco.

De quoi tu parles ?

Alors comme ça on galoche la Cho pendant qu'on oublie sa « fiancée » ? Pas bien ça non, non, non…

La voix de Draco se faisait de plus en plus basse, ce qui forçait Potter à tendre l'oreille. Cette façon de parler amusait Draco, il sentait ainsi son pouvoir croître et il dominait d'autant mieux la situation. Potter en entendant la révélation de Draco eut une sueur froide qui lui secoua l'échine.

Je ne sais pas de quoi…

Oh si tu sais Potty…

Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Malfoy ! cracha-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Oh, mais tu vas voir…Tu vas même sentir passer la chose…

Je ne comprends rien.

Tu vas comprendre, assura Draco en lança le sort _Lumos_.

Le blond fut très satisfait de l'impression de peur tintée et de panique dans le regard vert de Potter. Il savait à présent qu'il aurait le cul de Potter avant qu'une heure ne s'écoule.

Draco affichait un sourire de hyène, se retenant à peine de ricaner.

Le brun avait lui aussi saisit sa baguette et si le besoin s'en ferait sentir, il attaquerait le premier !

Tu n'auras pas besoin de magie pour gagner mon silence.

Comment ça « ton silence » ? reprit avec dédain Potter.

Eh bien pour le la rousse n'apprenne rien…Il va falloir que tu…

Rien du tout ! Ginny ne te croiras jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant et elle ne t'apprécie pas plus qu'on aime de la merde sous sa chaussure !

De la merde ? Bien ton vocabulaire en prend un coup là ! Où est passé le gentil Potty ? Dommage j'étais prés à négocier pour ta tête !

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Toi.

Le silence glaça le pièce et le halo de lumière pâle qui éclairait faiblement la pièce sembla baisser de volume. Potter resta de marbre, il ne saisissait pas ce que signifiait Draco.

Pardon ?

Je…Te…Veux ! articula à outrance le Serpentard en prenant plaisir à torturer le brun.

Je ne…

Vois-tu ces photos ?

Draco fit apparaître dans son poing gauche quelques unes des photos paparazzi qu'il avait pris. Potter s'approcha et regarda méfiant et voyant son image et celle de Cho s'embrasser sans retenue adossé à la statue borgne, il eut le souffle coupé. Il était piéger !

Donc, reprit Draco en faisant disparaître les photos, Je veux que tu sois à moi…Toute cette nuit…

Du chantage ?!

Oui…Du chantage…Mais pas n'importe quel chantage, du chantage sexuel.

HEIN ?!!

Que crois-tu Potty ? Que j'aime me casser les couilles pour le plaisir de voir ta belle gueule en larmes et me supplier ? Oh non, ça ce n'est que l'amuse bouche ! Moi je veux, un bouquet final ! Une monté en apothéose ! Je veux ça…avec toi !

Malfoy, tu n'as pas le droit de…

Ta gueules, je te sifflerais quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis ! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, les photos seront sur le lit de la rousse avant que tu ais le temps d'y courir…Et si tu fais quoique se soit pour compromettre mon plan cul…Ces photos seront sur les lit de chaque étudiant de Poudlard ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre cette fois-ci Potter ?

La voix du blond était restée calme, froide monotone, jusqu'à la dernière phrase qui se tintait d'une ironie délicieuse. Potter quand a lui avait baisé la tête en signe de soumission.

Bien, je baisse mon froc ici, pour que tu puisses me baiser et après tu me donnes ces putains de photos ?

Le blond aller dire oui, quand sa victoire lui apparue dégelasse…Il se sentait écœurant ! Jamais au paravent il n'avait eut ce sentiment là en lui ! Il pouvait casser, briser, prendre…Sans rien ressentir, mais là…Face à ce balafré, il sentait que ce qu'il lui faisait subir était des plus fétide possible. Pourtant il ne voulait pas renoncer à son plan. Il allait juste avoir un petit contretemps.

Non Potter…Pas ici…Dans ma chambre, suis-moi…

Draco guida Potter dans le château jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfet en chef. Une fois dans son antre et Potter totalement à sa merci le blond sourit.

Bien Potter, les termes de mon contrats, on s'envoie en l'air et tu as les photos ! Et si ça se trouve tu va aimer Potter…

Et puis quoi encore ! riposta avec le peu d'honneur qui restait au brun.

Je…

QUOI ? Tu vas aussi me dire que tu as des photos de moi et de Rémus ? C'est ça ? Ca t'amuse de trifouiller ma vie amoureuse ? Tu as aussi peut-être des vidéos de moi et ton père en majorette ! Ou bien moi et Dumbledore entrain de jouer aux billes !

Mon père ne s'habillerais jamais de façon aussi ridicule de un, de deux Dumbledore et toi faites ce que vous voulez et de trois…Toi et Rémus ?!

Potter sentit qu'il avait gaffé.

Tu as eu une aventure avec Rémus ? reprit en appuyant bien sur chaque mot le blond.

Et alors ?

Hum…Tu es moins sage que ce que je croyais ! ricana Draco. Maintenant assez joué ! Assit sur le lit !

Je ne suis pas ton chien !

Tu es ce que j'ai envie que tu sois ! N'oublis pas que tu m'appartiens cette nuit !

Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! gémit Potter en s'asseyant de bonne grâce.

Le blond s'approcha de lui, il avait envie de l'embrasser, juste pour commencer…D'effleurer ses lèvres, caresser sa nuque et mordre son oreille droite qui l'appelait. Il posa sa baguette et retira sa cape, Potter ne bougea pas, il le regardait.

Le blond s'accroupis face à Harry et commença a défaire sensuellement la cravate de Potter, la faisant glisser avec sensualité dans son cou. Il ouvrit la chemise du brun et passa sa main sur la peau légèrement matte de Potter. Le contact entre les deux hommes fut électrisant. Draco voulait parcourir en entiers cette étendue chaude et tentante et Potter voulait que Draco continue. Finalement le survivant aimait cette situation, il aimait le faite que Draco le domine et face de lui ce qu'il voulait. A cet instant précis Potter se foutait totalement des photos, de Cho et de Ginny, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était la main de Draco sur son torse. La respiration du Gryffondor s'accéléra lorsque Draco apposa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine. La langue du blond commença a dessiner sur le corps de Harry des arabesques. Draco promptement enivré de cela, poussa le brun en arrière et l'allongea totalement sur le lit lui retirant entièrement sa chemise et le pantalon, il caressa le boxer du brun, avant de s'installer contre Potter pour que celui-ci le débarrasse de ses vêtements. Potter retira les habits de Draco avec cette même sensualité qui avait enflammé les deux jeunes hommes, le brun s'aventura même a embrasser Draco sur les lèvres. Le blond ne gronda pas…Il apprécia même.

Draco accentua les baisers reprenant le dessus, se couchant sur le corps de Potter, capturant les mains du brun au-dessus de sa tête et promenant sa langue dans le cou de Potter.

Tu as un goût délicieux ! murmura Draco en savourant l'odeur du cou de Potter.

Tu n'as pas idée…

Draco embrassa avec fougue Potter, leur langues jouant ensembles, s'enlaçant dans leurs bras musclés, leur souffle mêlés s'accélèrent, tout comme leur rythme cardiaque. C'était le point de non retour.

Draco plaqua le brun au matelas et lui retira sans plus de cérémonie le tissu qui bloquait le sexe de Potter.

Tu était tout comprimé…Le pauvre, susurra Draco en descendant sur le sexe durcit sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Humm…

Le blond avait saisit l'érection pour la masturber avec douceur, puis plus énergiquement, Potter se tordait de désire et de plaisir balbutiant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Le Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui frustra grandement Potter qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

Je ne vais pas abréger le plaisir si vite…

Le blond,plongea son regard d'acier dans ceux émeraude de sa proie avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Les mains fébriles du brun s'attaquèrent à retirer le boxer du blond, une fois leur deux érections se frottant l'une à l'autre, les deux ennemis gémissèrent de concert se serrant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Potter écarte les cuisses. Draco n'attendez que ce moment pour se glisser dans la croupe du brun.

_Enfin j'ai ton cul._

Pensa Draco en s'immiscent à l'intérieur avec précaution, mais en un seul mouvement. Potter rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Draco une fois entré commença sans plus attendre ses va et vient, son sexe emprisonné dans l'anneau de chaire explorait cet endroit avec une volupté encore inconnue.

Draco allongé de tout son long sur Potter hélait avec lui en donnant des coup de reins de plus en plus puissant, soucieux de son plaisir et de celui du brun.

Harry…

Hum…DracOOO…

Tu es loin d'être étroit…Comme…je …le pensais…

Depuis…le temps qu…QUE …je dis que…Tu ne sais…pas penser…correctement !

Ta gueules Harry !

Les coups s'intensifièrent au grand plaisir de Harry. Se laissant complètement aller au plaisir les deux hommes s'étreignirent alors qu'ils se cabraient. Ultime étreinte avant d'être terrassé par un orgasme foudroyant. D'abord Harry qui se répandit sur lui, puis Draco. Il se turent un moment, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle fut redevenu calme et qu'ils se soient allongé l'un a coté de l'autre. Harry se redressa le premier et commença à se rhabiller en silence, Draco n'intervint pas…On dit souvent que le premier qui parle après l'amour dit une bêtise, Draco n'aimait pas être le premier à débiter une connerie.

Au fond du blond, il savait qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, plus que de baiser son père, plus que de baiser une fille…Après tout avait-il vraiment baiser ? Avait-il fait l'Amour ? NON ! Pour faire l'amour il faut aimer la personne…Aimer Potter ? Harry ? Non…

Harry finissait de re-fixer sa cravate, alors que ses pensées le ramenaient toute à ce qu'il venait de faire avec le blond. Regrettait-il ? Sûrement pas ! Ce fût sans aucun doute son meilleur moment au lit, bien mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre…Alors que faire ? Il n'allait pas dire à Draco qu'il…D'ailleurs, le blond l'avait appelé par son prénom…Ce ne pouvait être qu'un signe…Ils avaient aimé tout les deux.

Draco se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, Harry le regarda, le blond était beau, très, très beau même…Sa peau satinée de marbre, ses cheveux blonds pâle, ses yeux…Ses lèvres…Harry frissonna. Il allait sortir si Draco ne le retenait pas.

Draco quant à lui, observait les gestes de Harry, qui semblait être au ralentit, comme si le brun faisait tout pour retarder le moment où il devrait partir. Allait-il le laisser s'enfuir comme ça ?

Pot…Harry…Tu oublis les photos.

Le blond les lui désigna, Harry récupéra les clichés et sans les regarder les jeta au feu. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco puis soupirant, il murmura :

Tu m'as appelé Harry…

Draco se mordit la langue ! Quel con !

Rien n'est immuable !

Ah ?

Oui…

Tu penses alors que…

Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Harry s'approcha de la porte, il regarda une dernière fois le blond, immobile dans son lit, posa sa main sur la clenche.

Harry…

Le cœur du brun fit un bond.

Harry, tu…

J'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi.

Merci, soupira Draco.

De ?

De ne pas m'obliger a le dire…

On se voit en cours ?

Bien sûr !

Salut alors…

Salut…

Leur voix s'étaient faites plus douces et plus calmes. Harry ouvrit la porte, Draco se recouvrit de son drap de façon pudique.

Au cas ou Draco, je vois Cho demain à 18H à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry sortit.

Le blond ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry. Puis…Lumière. Harry venait de lui donner la parfaite excuse pour le revoir et qui sait peut-être approfondir leur relation…Voir même, un jour peut-être s'ils oseraient s'avouer des sentiments réciproque…Mais ça, qui peut le dire ?

_Je t'aime._

FIN.

31 Août 2007.

7


End file.
